


Avengers/Olympian God comparisons

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: I know that comparisons with the JLA and the Olympian Gods have been done to death, so I thought; “What is the Avengers link to the gods on Mount Olympus?” So that is what this is. Praise (or blast) at your own convenience.





	Avengers/Olympian God comparisons

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't a fanfiction, but it's still cool. Please don't delete this.

Thor/Zeus – Both are gods of lightning and thunder. Extreme powerhouses. Both are kings.

Namor/Poseidon – Rules the oceans and protects the seas. Both uses a trident as a primary weapon. Both have tempers and go after women who they ought not to. (i.e., Sue Storm and Medusa)

Black Panther/Hades – Both are rulers to lands that house precious minerals. They are clothed in long flowing black garbs. Also their attitudes reflect their clothes.

Iron Man/Hephaestus – Both worked in caves to create highly developed weapons. Both suffered from a life altering injury. And both possess a highly keen intellect.

Hawkeye/Apollo – Um, DUH moment here.

Black Widow/Artemis – Strong willed and take no bull crap. From anyone. Both do their best work at night.

Captain America/Ares – Born to fight and a natural soldier. Made literately for combat and war.

Wasp/Aphrodite – Deceptively coy and cunning. Stepped out on their husbands more than once. But, nonetheless, very beautiful and stunning.

Ms. Marvel/Athena – Shows wisdom and adeptness for combativeness. A natural fit for either peace or wartime. And not afraid to knock heads together to get results done.

Scarlet Witch/Hera – Powerful, short-tempered and nobody you want to mess with. On top of which, bi-polar/multiple personality.

Spider-Man/Hermes – Quick witted and fast moving. Always with the jokes and spreads word swiftly. A natural fit.

Crystal/Demeter – Both have strong connections to nature and both are single mothers. To a headstrong rambunctious teenage daughter. (e.g., Luna and Persephone)

Volstag/Dionysus – Volstag is not strictly an Avenger. But you have to admit that he and Dionysus are mirror images of one another. Long flowing beards, huge beer-gut belly and able to ingest copious amounts of alcohol w/out passing out.

Scarlet Witch/Hestia – Powerful, short-tempered and nobody you want to mess with. Both adapted for magic and witchcraft. {Ah, HELL. I have to be honest with you, I just couldn’t think of anyone else.}


End file.
